Saviours Embrace
by vampiriqueamour
Summary: When the mighty have fallen, what do you do? Allow them to suffer in silence or welcome them into your warm embrace. SessxKag Rated M for Mature readers due to gore/sex(lemon!)/language and violence. Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Adventure. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Fallen

**Savior's Embrace  
By:** Vampiriqueamour  
**Edited by:** RomanianRose  
**Chapter One: Fallen.**

_It was a new day,_ that's what I had to keep telling myself as I carefully placed my supplies into my oversized yellow backpack. It was worn, from the years of abuse hauling it around the Sengoku Jidai. Finally stuffing it to the brim, I pushed all my weight down on the top of the bag to seal all my belongings into my trusty friend. Stepping back, I slipped my feet into my trusty pair of joggers and tapped the toes. Running my fingers through my long raven locks, I snaked my arms through the straps of my backpack and was on my way.

Running down the stairs out to the old well house, I said my good-byes to my mother and grandfather working in the vegetable garden near the well house, one of their many ways of preoccupying themselves during the days. My hands caressed the aged wood of the well house doors, my body reacting to the sheer power which is held behind its doors. Sliding the doors open, I made my way into the gateway to the past. Slipping my leg over the lip of the well, I jumped, letting the age-old magic consume me, holding me in to its warm embrace, guiding me to the place I knew I truly belonged.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I fell through the Bone Eaters well on my 15th birthday in an attempt to find my mangy cat Buyo; he was always getting himself into trouble. A lot has happened since then. I was now 24, and the search for Naraku was more than over. The Shinkon no Tama was long gone, my duty as its guardian was fulfilled and I was free to roam the past, exploring, learning and teaching others. I chose the Sengoku Jidai as my home; the well never sealing away it's magic from me. I made a habit of returning once every month or so to check up on Mum and Grandpa and to get some essential supplies for my life in the past. It had been four years since the death of Naraku, and I had started to build a life in the Sengoku Jidai. I had my own hut on the outskirts of Kaede's village, which I used to train and educate the young ones of the village. Passing on my knowledge of how to read and write, as well as that of a miko, I thought that, while I still had access to the past, I should use my time to promote some change and pass on my knowledge, always being mindful not to disrupt the time flow.

Landing on the solid ground at the bottom of the well, old bones peeking out of the earth, I peer up at the sun trying to peek its way through the well's opening. It hits me in my eyes, letting me know I had reached my destination. The smell of cold damp soil hits my nostrils as I grasped the old vines to pull my way up into the old world. I swung my legs over the lip of the well, my shoes landing on the soft, green grass of a world untouched; untainted by the hands of the industrial period or the threat of overpopulation. The air was clean and fresh, the trees still swinging in the wind, the sound of the birds and the small critters rummaging through the undershrub always apparent. Yes, this is where I belonged.

I sat there staring up at the clear blue sky, the unadulterated air around danced in my hair, the raven locks flowing with the melody of the day's song. However the wind carried a foreboding feeling. The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stood to attention, my heart racing. I pushed my reiki out, reaching out for the surrounding life forces in the area, from the birds in the trees to the tiny rabbit drinking at the fresh water stream a few kilometers away from the well. I felt the aura of the Goshinboku, its majestic life forces so powerful, full of the memories of the ages, from the birth of the time of magic to Inuyasha being sealed for 50 years. Then it hit me. It was faint, but there were small pulses of Yokai energy, energy I had not felt in months. It felt distraught, on edge and defiantly dangerous.

Moving towards the ancient Goshinboku, my pace quickened; who was I to ever turn away from someone in need, no matter my past with them. Before I knew it I was in a light jog, hoping that my fears were not what I suspected; _'Oh how times had changed since I first fell though the time rift,'_ I thought. Bursting through the flora into the clearing, a gasp escaped my lips at the sight.

The sheath of one of the swords of the supreme ruler was lodged within the earth around the Goshinboku, a blue demonic aura emanating, protecting, and guarding its master. Blood seeped into the earth around the old tree, the ground hungrily drinking up the slick red liquid. Silver hair lay matted against it owner and entwined with the bark of the old tree of ages. My hands rose to cover my mouth, the sheer horror of the scene before me was something I had difficulty comprehending. One so strong, so full of pride has fallen from his graces. Rushing up to the barrier, I placed my hand gently on the soft blue aura, it sparked against the pink energy of my innocence, recognizing who I was and gently accepting me into its protection. I fell to my knees beside the fallen demon. I listened to the harshness of his breath, the small growls of pain which escaped his lips.

"Sesshomaru?" I questioned, my hand reaching up to the nape of his neck, checking his pulse.

A feral growl ripped through his being, his eyes snap open, bleeding crimson in fury though he never moved. My fingers gently caressed his cold skin, brushing it off as a defensive reaction to touch.

"What the hell happened to you?" I whispered as I began to inspect his wounds.

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the first chapter of Saviour's Embrace.**  
**Don't forget to review :3 MEOW MEOW! I WILL GIVE YOU CAKE :3**  
**I will update every Sunday EST :3**  
**Much love x**  
**Vampiriqueamour.**


	2. Chapter 2 Embrace

**Savior's Embrace  
By:** Vampiriqueamour  
**Edited by:** RomanianRose  
**Chapter Two: Embrace.**

*****  
****Last time:**

"_What the hell happened to you?" I whispered as I began to inspect his wounds.  
*******_

Gently peeling back his hoari, I made sure to avoid hitting his critical wounds which laced his chest. Just below his heart, there was a gaping tear wound which went all the way through to the other side, blood splurging out of the arteries. If he were human, he would certainly have been dead. I pushed the pure light of my Miko energy forward, coaxing the wound to re-knit together. I watch as his arteries slowing elongated, weaving their fleshy fingers together and slowly rejoining the valves to his heart. Minutes passed, beads of sweat jeweled off my forehead, I could feel the hefty toll that my reiki was having on my body. I knew I couldn't keep this up much longer, but I also knew, that I had done enough to ensure his survival. He let out a mild moan, one laced with deep pain and something else that I could not quite put my finger on. Exhausting the last of my powers, I watched as the pure pink light of my innocence began to fade, fatigue looming above me like a dark shadow, threatening to steal my consciousness.

Scouring though the contents of my large, yellow, tattered travel bag, I found my first aid kit and antibacterial wipes. Setting myself down beside the fallen demon lord, I began to clean around his wounds, wiping away the already drying blood and trying to ascertain some idea of what the rest of his injuries were. Small deep cuts laced his arms and back like whip lashes and spiteful knife wounds. It appeared as if someone had tortured the young lord, taking away his dignity, toying with him to the brink of death. Of course the worst wound was the gaping hole below his heart, if he were anyone else he would have no longer been in the land of the living.

Once satisfied with clearing away the drying blood, I applied a thick gauze to the wound on his chest and back. I lathered on a hefty amount of anti-bacterial cream to ward off infection, knowing that once most of his wounds were cleaned his demon blood would take charge and speed up the healing process. Holding the gauze in place with tape, then a tight pressure bandage, I returned to my trusty backpack to retrieve a blanket I was hoping to save for the coming winter. Spreading it out on the blood stained green grass, my eyes went back to the unconscious demon lord. It pained me more than anything in this world to see him so defeated, so vulnerable.

Gently rolling the rather heavy demon onto the picnic blanket, I pushed him onto his side, holding him up with my knee as I threaded my needle getting ready to stitch up the deeper of his lacerations on his back. Grabbing my trusty bottle of Dettol and a few cotton swabs I set to work, gently placing him on his stomach.

The deepest of his surface wounds were a single lash mark which spread out over his lower back, pouring some Dettol over the wound, I started a neat little blanket stitch, the flesh becoming one again, blood and puss oozed out of the wound as I joined his flesh, making him hole again. Hoping, no, praying to the kamis that he would make it through this, that he would live.

Honestly, I never imagined that I would be in the position of nursing a former enemy back to health, but a lot has changed since the search for the jewel. A lot has happened. Once the wish was made I was alone. Miroku and Sango have married and started their new life as husband and wife in the village, having two beautiful children, although I was certain that Miroku wanted more. Inuyasha left, he said that he had to go find himself after Kikyo died. He always made a habit of checking in on the village every few months, however he never stayed long. The memories were too strong when he was around me, I could see the pain in his eyes, the longing for his beloved. So, I finally accepted that I would never be with Inuyasha, which was okay. I was a grown woman and I had six long years to heal from the loss of my first love. Shippo stayed in the village with me, training his fox magic and he was becoming stronger each day, but I could tell he would leave me soon too in search of more adept training. Rin had stayed with me for a few years, however she soon returned to the demon lord in front of me. Then it hit me, _where in god's name was Rin?!_ Panic and fear washed over me just thinking what could have happened to the innocent young girl in the care of Sesshomaru. However, I knew I would have to wait until the young lord awoke before I would get my answers.

I sat back on my heels, reaching over to my trusty bag once again and pulling out a bundle of clothes. Satisfied with my makeshift pillow, I placed it on the ground and rolled Sesshomaru over gently, trying my hardest to give him some form of comfort. It was the least I could do.

"Hang in there Sesshomaru-sama." I whispered as I gently brushed at his bangs. His breathing was still labored; sweat beading off his angelic features.

I knew I had to return to my hut, to at least try and get some items to make the night more comfortable for both the mighty lord and myself. Snatching up my bow and quiver, I sent off in the direction of my hut, luckily it was not too far from here. I ran as fast as my exhausted body could take me, my head spinning. I over exerted myself, I knew that. I was now running on sheer determination and fear that the demon in my care would not pull though to see another day. Almost falling though my door flat on my face, I began filling my satchel with clean bandages, herbs, bottles of fresh water, my miko garbs, some furs, along with some dried meats and fresh apples. Making my way back to the young lord I prayed that he would be well, I prayed to the Kamis that he would wake soon and shed some lightly the situation. Tears threatened to spill as I thought of what horrendous things could have happened to him to put him in such a state.

**A/N: My lord! I am so sorry for the late update!**  
**I have been sooo busy and I have been dealing with some mental issues :c**  
**I hope you guys like what I have done so far! I promise it will put up in the next chapter :3**  
**Thank you so much for all your kind words!**  
**Lots of love!**  
**Vampiriqueamour.**


End file.
